


Into Thin Air

by TheAllonsyGirl



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, F/F, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllonsyGirl/pseuds/TheAllonsyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Sara Sidle has an eating disorder. Everyone but Sara, that is. Will her friends and her love be able to stop her dangerous downfall? Or will she just disappear into thin air?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Thin Air

Sara rubbed her eyes, and climbed out of bed. She looked across to Catherine and smiled as she was sleeping soundly still. She wandered into the monochrome kitchen and put the kettle on. She leaned back a little to lean on the black cabinets behind her. Her head was light and spinning slightly and she knew why. She hadn't eaten for eight days, only drank. She was tired too, from both physical lack of energy and emotional, from all the people around her telling her she had a problem. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be thinner; she just wanted to be the size zero she knew she could be. Still people misconstrued this as a problem and threw the word 'Anorexic' at her like a baseball to a batter. They don't know what they're talking about, she thought to herself. She felt herself swoon, swaying a little. She held onto the side for support, her other hand on her head, trying to stop the world from spinning, with no success.

"Baby, here, sit down," Catherine spoke from her right. She was the only one not telling her she had a problem or trying to force her to eat, to be fat. Sara sat down on the wooden chair Catherine had placed near her. Catherine went to the tap and poured a glass of water for Sara, handing it to her and stroking the side of her ashen face softly. 

"You okay?" She asked softly. Sara nodded and took a sip of water. 

"I don't want you to think I'm getting at you or trying to force you, but baby maybe you should eat something. Even just a little, it'll make you feel a bit better." Catherine replied, wary of Sara's reaction. 

"You know I can't do that baby," Sara whispered, her tears imminent. 

"I just want to be thinner," she added. 

"I know you do sweetheart, but you need to do it right; you can't just stop eating. Don't hurt yourself to get there my love," Catherine replied, softly into Sara's ear. Sara touched her lips to Catherine's, gently pulling her in. Catherine placed a hand on the back of Sara's neck. When they broke apart, she gently kissed Sara's neck and whispered into her ear; 

"I'll love you through anything, I just can't lose you."  
Sara took a few shaky steps towards the bedroom, and turned back to look at Catherine, 

"I'll love you through anything too, you won't lose me." She whispered, a half-smile on her face. She walked into the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed sighing. She didn't want to lose Catherine or Greg or anyone else. They were worried about her, but she still couldn't see why. She wasn't THAT thin. She smiled at the picture of her, Greg, Catherine and Nick skating at Rockerfeller Centre, she reached out and touched it, the smile on her face not quite reaching her eyes. She wiped the tear from her cheek. Truth be told she was scared, really scared. In all honesty, she knew she was in trouble but not in the way that everyone seemed to think. She was afraid she would never get thin enough so that people could, and would love her as much as she desired them to.

Catherine looked up at the clock; it was seven-thirty. She knew she didn't have to be in work all day, so she poured herself and Sara a cup of coffee. She wandered into the bedroom with the drinks and the plate of biscuits she had snaffled from the side counter. Sara was back in bed; her long brown waves of hair sprawled almost radiantly across the russet-coloured pillow. Catherine put the cup next to her on the bedside table and kissed Sara's forehead to wake her. She smiled sleepily but did not open her eyes all the same. 

"There's coffee next to you sweetie, thought you'd like some," Catherine whispered from next to Sara. Catherine wrapped an arm around her and stroked her hair out of her bambi eyes as Sara turned to look at her. 

"Thanks honey," Sara mumbled, kissing her gently on the lips, then opening her eyes to look into Catherine's.  
Suddenly, the phone rang, but no one got up to answer it. It continued to ring to the machine; Hi you've reached Sara and Cath, we're not here, leave us a message and we'll get back to you sometime soon. 

"Hey you two, we know you're in there so quit hidin' and come answer the damn door," Nick laughed. Sara rolled her eyes and laughed too. She slipped on her dressing gown and wandered down to the ground floor to buzz Nick into the building. When she got there she saw that Greg too was standing there. 

"Let us in," Greg grinned. Sara had a mischievous grin on her face. 

"Nope," she laughed. Greg frowned at this and pressed his nose up against the glass. 

"Please?" he added. 

"Nope," Sara laughed again. 

"Beg," she added. At that moment, Catherine had wondered down and buzzed them in. 

"Aw baby! He was gonna beg!" Sara sulked at her. Catherine laughed and kissed the tip of her nose, 

"Sorry, but they looked cold, it's snowing," she replied, laughing a little. 

"Yeah I know but I-Oh never mind," Sara sighed and pulled a face at Greg, who was now poking his tongue out and doing his 'you-got-told' dance. Sara punched him in the ribs and he stopped gloating.

Greg and Nick jumped onto the sofa when they reached the girls' apartment, bouncing on it. Sara and Catherine saw this and glared at them until they stopped, mumbled apologies and sat down. They say that after a while couples begin to look alike. Sara and Catherine definitely shared the same 

"I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-stop-that-right-now" look. Sara made tea and coffee for the four of them and commenced to sit down next to Catherine on their other sofa. She smiled at Catherine and kissed her softly. 

"Get a room you two," Greg scolded, before laughing. 

"Our house, our rules jackass," Catherine mumbled, still not tearing herself away from Sara. 

"Yeah, well I'm not a big fan of PDA, sorry," Nick rolled his eyes as he spoke.  
They put on their warm winter coats and scarves, in order to brave the cold November snowfall. Greg pulled his hood up to keep his ears warm, 

"You look like an Eskimo," Sara giggled and pulled the hood over his face; 

"You look better like that by the way," she added, teasingly poking her tongue out. 

"Hey!" Greg sulked under his fur-trimmed parka hood. They headed out into the snow, which was now subsiding a little. The ground was covered with thick white snow, untouched and pure. Sara picked up a handful of snow in her gloved hand, and she snuck up behind Catherine and shoved it down the back of her coat. She yelped and spun on her heels to see the which betrayer had maimed her. 

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Catherine yelled, laughter erupted from all four of them and Catherine chased Sara with two handfuls of snow.  
Sara tripped and was pinned down by her girlfriend, her face in the cold snow. Catherine sat on her back pushing handfuls of snow down her shirt. She squeaked each time the cold snow touched her warm skin. Sara threw Catherine off and pinned her down this time, the tables now turned. 

She placed her now wet gloves around Catherine's neck and leant in. She kissed her softly, pulling her gloves off so she could stroke her cheek and feel close to her. Catherine murmured something unintelligible and took a handful of Sara's hair at the back and tousled it a little in her passion. Sara broke off from her and smiled. 

"I love you," she whispered. Catherine moans slightly and pulled her back down to kiss her again, both cold from the snow and hot from the feeling Sara gave her. 

"Aw c'mon guys, not again!" Nick yelled as he threw a giant ball of snow at Greg's head as he ducked. Nick continued to shout things, but they couldn't hear him, because right now in this world, there was only them.


End file.
